star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent
''Home'''' > Classes > Agent'' Agent is an alternative class to the Scoundrel. Hit Dice: 1d8 Defense Bonus: +2 Starting Credits: 2d4x500 Class Skills: 'Appraise (Int), Deception (Cha), Disable Device (Dex), Engineering (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Lore (Int), Knowledge Technology (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Persuasion (Cha), Pilot (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Use Computer (Int) '''Skill Points Per Level: '''6 + Int modifier Leveling Table Starting Feats Armor Proficiency (Light) Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Weapons) Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Rifles) Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Interface All Agents begin with an interfacing tool that allows them to slice computers without the aid of a datapad and that functions as a multitool version of a Tool Kit for disabling security systems, traps, and for picking locks. This item is unique to each Agent, and thus it cannot be used by another Agent to interface with computer systems (though it can still be used as a Tool Kit). It can take the form of a hand-held tool or a single bracer. When using their Interface, an Agent gains a bonus on checks equal to ½ their class level (rounded down) on skill checks to disable device or use computer. Probe Droid The Agent gains the services of a tiny sized probe droid to assist them in their endeavors. This droid’s appearance is usually standardized to a small probe droid with hovering locomotion. The Probe Droid does not gain the benefit of the Agent’s Interface. A Probe Droid has the following statistics '' Hit Dice: For the purpose of effects related to number of Hit Dice, use the Agent’s character level. Hit Points: The Probe Droid has half the Agent’s total hit points (not including temporary hit points), rounded down. Attacks: Use the Agent’s base attack bonus, as calculated from all of their classes. Use the medical droid’s dexterity or strength modifier (whichever is greater) to calculate the Probe Droid’s melee attacks. Damage Reduction: The Probe Droid cannot utilize normal armor, thus it has DR equal to ½ the Agent’s level (rounded down). Saving Throws: Use the Agent’s base saves, but use the Probe Droid’s ability modifiers. Skills: Use the Agent’s skill ranks plus the Probe Droid’s ability modifier. '''Starting Statistics: Size Tiny; Speed 5-ft, Fly 30-ft (good); Attack Shock Probe (2d6 electricity), Ability Scores Str 8, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 6; Special Qualities Low-Light Vision; Languages '''Binary only; Special''' Improved Evasion, Share Effects, Danger Link, Deliver Medicine, Vocabulate with Master 4th-Level Advancement: Ability Scores Dex +2, Int +2 Improved Evasion: As the Scoundrel Ability. Share Effects: The Agent use ability with a target of “You” on the Probe Droid (as a touch) instead of on themselves. Danger Link: An Agent and the Probe Droid can sense when the other feels danger, out to a distance of 1 mile. No other communication can be sent via this link. Vocabulate with Master: The Probe Droid and the Agent can communicate as if they were using a common language. The Agent understand the communications of the Probe Droid as if he spoke the same language as the Probe Droid, and vice-versa. Others can potentially understand the communication if they speak the languages of both the Agent and the Probe Droid. Sneak Attack If an Agent can catch an opponent when they are unable to defend themselves effectively from the Agent’s attack, the Agent can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Agent’s attack deals extra damage anytime their target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to Defense (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Agent flanks their target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level and increase by 1d6 every four Agent levels thereafter. Should the Agent score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30-feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as an unarmed attack), a Agent can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. They cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual -4 penalty. The Agent must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A Agent cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Tech Power An Agent’s savvy and intellect give them some abilities that aid them in their pursuits. This comes in the form of a pool of Tech Points that the Agent can use to hinder their enemies and aid their allies. An Agent has a number of Tech Points equal to their level + their Intelligence modifier (minimum 1). The pool refreshes after a long rest (8 hours). To use these abilities, an Agent must be wearing or holding their interface. The Agent can spend their Tech Points on the following abilities: Debilitating Attack: If an Agent studies a victim for 3 rounds and then makes a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of paralyzing the target or putting the target to sleep. Studying the victim is a standard action. The Debilitating attack fails if the target detects the Agent or recognizes the Agent as an enemy (although the attack might still be a sneak attack if the target is denied their Dexterity bonus to their Defense or is flanked). If the victim of such a Debilitating attack fails a Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ Agent’s class level + Agent’s Int modifier) against the they are paralyzed or put to sleep for 1d6 rounds plus an additional round for every two levels the Agent has gained. Once the Agent has completed the 3 rounds of study, they must make the death attack within the next 3 rounds. This costs 1 Tech Point. Haste: When making a full attack to gain extra attacks, an Agent can spend one Tech Point in order to gain an additional attack this round at their highest attack bonus. Immediate Evasion: An Agent can spend 1 Tech Point to gain the benefits of Evasion as a reaction to an attack that allows them to make a Reflex save for half damage. Inspired Skills: An Agent can spend 1 Tech Point to gain a bonus of +1d6 on their next skill check (including any on which they take 10 or 20). This check is made after the check is rolled and before the result is revealed. An Agent can use inspiration once per roll only. Additionally, an Agent must be trained in that skill. Resiliency: An agent with this ability can gain a number of temporary hit points equal to their level. Activating this ability is an immediate action that costs 1 Tech Point and can only be performed when they are brought to below 0 hit points. This ability can be used to prevent them from dying. These temporary hit points last for 1 minute. If the Agent’s hit points drop below 0 due to the loss of these temporary hit points, they fall unconscious and begin dying as normal. Surprise Initiative: An Agent can reroll their Initiative check at the start of combat. They must choose to do so before the first action of combat, when they roll initiative. They must take the second result, even if it is worse. Using this ability is a reaction that costs 1 Tech Point. Bonus Feat An Agent gains a bonus feat at 2nd level, and again at 6th level, 10th level, 14th level, and 18th level. They may select any Combat Feat or Skill Feat. Studied Target Beginning at 3rd level, an Agent can study an opponent they can see as a move action. The Agent then gains a +1 bonus on Deception, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks attempted against that opponent, and a +1 bonus on weapon attack rolls and weapon damage rolls against it. An Agent can maintain these bonuses against only one opponent at a time; these bonuses remain in effect until either the opponent is dead or the Agent studies a new target. If an Agent deals sneak attack damage to a target, they can study that target as an immediate action, allowing them to apply their studied target bonuses against that target (including to the normal weapon damage roll). At 7th, 11th, 15th, and 19th levels, the bonuses on weapon attack rolls, damage rolls, and skill checks against a studied target increase by 1. In addition, at each such interval, the Agent is able to maintain these bonuses against an additional studied target at the same time. The Agent may discard this connection to a studied target as a free action, allowing them to study another target in its place. Agent Trick Beginning at 4th level, an Agent learns a trick that aid them in their duties. They gain an additional Agent Trick for every 4 levels attained after the 4th level. An agent cannot select an individual talent more than once. The trick must be selected from the following list of abilities: '' Combat Trick:'' The Agent gains a bonus Combat Feat. Crippling Strike: An Agent must be 12th level before they can select this Trick. An Agent with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that their blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of their sneak attacks takes 2 points of Strength damage. Deadly Range: An Agent with this Trick increases the range at which they can sneak attack by 10-ft. An Agent can select this talent more than once; it’s effects stack. Effortless Aid: An Agent can use aid another as a move action instead of as a standard action. An Agent can use 1 Tech Point to instead perform aid another as a swift action. Fast Stealth: The Agent can move at full speed using Stealth without penalty. Immediate Improved Evasion: An Agent must be 12th level before they can select this Trick. Whenever an Agent uses the Immediate Evasion ability, they gain the benefit of Improved Evasion instead. Ledge Walker: This ability allows an Agent to move along narrow surfaces at full speed using the Acrobatics skill without penalty. In addition, an Agent with this talent is not flat-footed when using Acrobatics to move along narrow surfaces. Opportunist: An Agent must be 12th level before they can select this Trick. Once per round, an Agent can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as an attack of opportunity for that round. Even an Agent with the Combat Reflexes feat can’t use the opportunist ability more than once per round. Poison Use: An Agent is trained in the use of poison and cannot accidently poison himself applying poison to a weapon. Quick Disable: It takes an Agent with this ability half the normal amount of time to disable a trap using the Disable Device skill. Snake Crawl: While prone, an Agent with this ability can move at half speed. This movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. An Agent with this talent can take a 5-ft step while crawling. Slow Reactions: Opponent’s damaged by an Agent’s sneak attack can’t make Attacks of Opportunity for 1 round. Stand Up: An Agent with this ability can stand up from prone position as a free action. This still provokes attacks of opportunity for standing up while threatened by a foe. Stalker: An Agent gains his studied target bonus on Disguise, Intimidate, and Stealth checks against his studied opponent. Surprise Attack: During the surprise round, opponents are always considered flat-footed to an Agent with this ability, even if they have already acted. Weapon Training: An agent who selects this talent gains Weapon Focus with a weapon group that they’re proficient with as a Bonus Feat. Master Agent At 20th level, the Agent becomes a master at capturing or killing his studied targets. As a standard action, they can make a single attack against a studied target at their full attack bonus, choosing one of the following effects: kill, knock unconscious for 1d4 hours, or paralyze for 2d6 rounds. If the attack succeeds, the target takes damage normally and must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw or suffer the additional effect. The DC of this save is 10 + ½ the Agent’s level + the Agent’s intelligence modifier. Whether or not the target succeeds, it cannot be targeted by this ability again (by any Agent) for 24 hours.